yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrap
The Scrap monsters are an Archetype set to be released in Duelist Revolution. All known Scrap monsters are EARTH attribute. In spite of their appearance and name, almost none of them are Machine-types. In fact, most of them are Beast-type. So far, cards for this archetype are found in the Duelist Revolution and Star Strike Blast booster packs. Playing Style Scrap monsters focus on destroying themselves by the effects of Scrap cards, which allows you to make use of many effects. Here is a list of all Scrap cards and an explanation. Monsters * "Scrap Goblin": Level 3 tuner with low stats. However, it has some powerful effects. Firstly, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Second, if it is selected as an attack target while in face-up defense position, it self-destructs at the end of the battle phase. Finally, whenever it is destroyed by the effect of any Scrap card, including itself, it can return any Scrap monster except itself from your graveyard to your hand. It can protect your life points for a whole battle phase, and then retrieve a monster when your opponent is done attacking. * "Scrap Beast" This is a level 4 tuner with no restrictions on synchro summoning. It has the second and third effects of Scrap Goblin (all Scrap tuners do). It is useful in synchro summons, and while you probably will never get a chance to use its self-destruct effect, you can destroy it with other Scrap cards to recycle your monsters. * "Scrap Soldier": A level 5 tuner with only 2100 ATK, and it can only be used in a synchro summon for a Scrap monster. It has the two effects of Scrap tuners too, with one change - it only activates when destroyed by a Scrap monster, greatly decreasing its usefulness. It can be useful for synchro summons, but is also generally a dead draw. * "Scrap Searcher": This is a level 1 non-tuner. Whenever any Scrap monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard (other than Scrap Searcher, because that would be unfair) you can special summon Scrap Searcher from your graveyard. It destroys all of your face-up non-Scraps, but it's a relatively small price to pay. It means you can continue your field presence even after your Scrap Goblin has self-destructed, for instance. Make sure to get into the graveyard relatively early. * "Scrap Hunter": A level 3 non-tuner with very modest stats, and a not-very-good effect. It destroys a Scrap monster and mills a tuner from your deck. Not really that good - even if you use it with a Scrap tuner monster to get the recycle effect. * "Scrap Chimera": A level 4 monster with 1700 ATK. When it is normal summoned, you can special summon a Scrap tuner monster from your graveyard. Also, if it's used in a Synchro Summon, the Synchro monster and all Synchro Material monsters must be Scrap monsters. This card allows easy access to the two Scrap synchros, and combos well with Scrap Beast and Scrap Soldier for synchros. You can also revive Scrap Goblin in a pinch for some defense, or revive anything to combo with Scrap Squall or Scrap Polish. * "Scrap Golem": A level 5 monster with a somewhat bizarre effect. It allows you to special summon a level 4 or lower Scrap monster once per turn... to either side of the field. Odd, but eh. You could summon an attack-mode Scrap Goblin to your opponent's field for 2300 damage and a win, but most often you'll be using it for synchro summons, by summoning Scrap Goblin or Scrap Beast for the synchro summon of Scrap Dragon and Scrap Twin Dragon. * "Scrap Dragon": Level 8 Dragon synchro with 2800 ATK and two killer effects. Firstly, once per turn, you can destroy one card on either side of the field. This is good for activating the effects of your Scrap tuners. It also works in a pinch to set a spell/trap, then activate this card's effect, trading that S/T for one of your opponent's cards. The second effect is what makes this card truly devastating - when your opponent destroys it and sends it to the graveyard, you can special summon any non-Synchro Scrap monster from your graveyard. You can special summon Scrap Goblin to protect your life points, and when it's destroyed at the end of the battle phase by its effect you can retrieve Scrap Chimera to your hand, allowing another synchro summon of Scrap Dragon! Or you can use it to special summon Scrap Golem, and then summon a Scrap Goblin on your turn to re-synchro it. Your opponent will hate this card, but you will love it. The easiest ways to summon this card are Scrap Goblin+Scrap Goblin, or Scrap Chimera+Scrap Beast. * "Scrap Twin Dragon": At level 9 and 3000 ATK, it's bigger than its counterpart. It has the same "revive a non-Synchro" effect that allows you to loop whenever it is destroyed. In place of the destruction effect, however, it destroys one of your cards and BOUNCES two of your opponent's! Good against Starlight Road, or against multiple monsters, but not as good against spells and traps as its smaller brother. The easiest combos for this card are Scrap Golem+Scrap Beast and Scrap Chimera+Scrap Soldier. Spells and Traps * "Scrap Squall": Mill any Scrap monster, draw a card, and then destroy one of your own Scrap cards. This card is a quick-play spell, so you can make many combos with it. For instance, chain it from your hand to your opponent's destruction effect, and while they lose their card you set up a combo and draw a card. This is especially useful with Scrap tuner monsters - for instance, you can set it and Scrap Goblin, and when it would self-destruct, you can chain this card to get a card into your graveyard and draw 1. Then, with Scrap Goblin (or Scrap Beast) you can return the milled card. This card also sets up combos with Scrap Searcher, and in general is a fantastic card. * "Scrap Area": This searches any Scrap tuner monster from your deck to your hand. Scrap Goblin is the obvious choice, allowing life-point protection and retrieval, but it can search Beast or Soldier as needed. * "Scrap Polish": By destroying one of your Scrap monsters, all of your Scraps on-field gain 1000 ATK for the turn. It also activates the effects of Scrap tuners, and can work well with Scrap Golem or Scrap Chimera - summon something with their effects, destroy it with Polish, retrieve a card from your graveyard, and have a beatstick for the turn. This card is also chainable. * "Scrap Oil Zone": You can summon any - yes, ANY - Scrap monster from your graveyard with this card. And that monster is not destroyed when Oil Zone leaves the field, unlike with cards like Call of the Haunted. However, you can't conduct your battle phase the turn you activate it, and that monster's effect is negated while Oil Zone is on the field (hint: destroy Oil Zone and your monster regains its effect). * "Scrap Counter": If your defense-position Scrap is attacked, you can use this card. That monster gains 2000 DEF, but is destroyed at the end of the battle phase. This activates the effects of Scrap tuners, and can be a nasty surprise to your opponent. * "Scrap Crash" You can only use this when your Scrap monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. It wipes the field of face-up spells and traps. This is a great side-deck card against many decks - Blackwings, for instance, or Gadget Oppression. It's better off not main-decked, but it can take out many cards that would mess up your strategies. Necrovalley, Royal Oppression, Swords of Revealing Light, and others all fall prey to this. Other cards: * "Gigantes": Because all Scrap monsters are EARTH, this card can be easy to summon. Tribute it for Scrap Golem for a tribute summon, or pair it with Scrap Beast for a synchro summon, or just use it as a beatstick. Its spell/trap removal effect is also very good. * "Treeborn Frog": This card is great. You can use it to add an extra level to your synchro summon, or tribute it for Scrap Golem. It also works well as constant destruction fodder for either Scrap Dragon, and as a defensive measure when things aren't going well. * "Sangan": A no-brainer. It can search out your Scrap Goblins easily, and maintain hand advantage. * "Card Trooper": This card turns itself into a beatstick by sending cards to the graveyard - exactly where you need them. And you get a card when it's destroyed. * "Foolish Burial": This card is a no-brainer in a deck that relies on retrieving specific cards from the graveyard. * "Hand Destruction": Hand Destruction is very good in a Scrap deck. Because you have so many ways to return monsters from your graveyard to your hand, you can maintain hand advantage. Meanwhile, you send combo pieces - like Scrap Beast, Scrap Searcher, and Treeborn Frog - to your graveyard, while increasing your ability to draw into cards like Scrap Chimera and Scrap Golem that can make use of them. It is also a quick-play, allowing for combos and baiting out spell and trap removal. The fact that your opponent also discards can be a good or bad thing - it might give them combo pieces of their own, or it might dump their strategy into the graveyard. * "Lightning Vortex": If your opponent swarms you, use this! It makes good use of the Scrap monsters being returned to your hand. * "Brain Control": Steal a monster as a tribute for Scrap Golem or a synchro summon. Category:Archetype